Is that what i think it is
by ishotsherlock
Summary: greg see's something that has him choking on his coffee. summary sucks i know lol


Is that what I think it is… by ishotsherlock.

A/N: just a funny little fic to take my mind off of the disturbing chapters I have been writing lately for me new story, and also to take my mind off of my cold and chest infection lol.

Gil Grissom rushed into the lab, he had been called in on his day off to help with a bug case. He logged in all of the evidence he had with him then headed for the showers where he knew Sara waited for him with a big bag of lemons. He walked into the locker room and was glad to see she had already begun to cut the lemons "Did you bring it." he asked her as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Sara looked up at him and smiled "Yes I brought it, and we wouldn't have had this problem if you had waited for me to get out of the shower before you rushed off."

"I couldn't, the sheriff phoned and said there was a car waiting out side the house to take me to the scene and I couldn't find it before I had to go." he said as he finished undressing then entered the shower stall.

Sara rummaged through her pockets for a few minutes but didn't find what she was looking for, with a frown she opened her purse and tipped the contents onto the bench she went through it but still couldn't find the thing she was looking for "Shit." she said loudly.

"What." Gil said from the showers.

"I cant find it."

"You're kidding me aren't you." he poked his head out around the shower curtain.

"No I cant find it, I swear I put it in my pocket but its not here."

"Damn it I cannot go through shift like this."

"There should be a spare one in your office." she said as she put everything back in her purse.

"I hope so." he said then continued to shower with the lemons.

Sara handed him a towel as he turned off the water, she watched him dry off then handed him clean clothes that she had brought from home for him. Gil left the locker room in a t-shirt and a very snug pair of jeans and a pair of trainers. He was just walking past the break room when Sara came up behind him "You forgot your shirt."

"Thanks." he said as he put the shirt on and buttoned it up to the top but one button.

Greg Sanders was sat in the break room with a steaming mug of his coffee in front of him, he was just taking a large sip when he looked up and chocked on the hot liquid in his mouth. He began spluttering at the sight he had seen, Nick ran over and tried to help him by patting him on the back as Warrick held a bottle of cold water in front of him.

"Dude you okay." Nick asked as he sat down next to the younger man.

Greg gasped "Grissom… he… he." he indicated his throat with his fingers but couldn't say any more.

"Grissom what." Warrick asked as the man in question entered the room.

"What about me."

The three men looked up "Greg was just choking on his coffee." Nick said "And we were trying to find out what was wrong."

"And what was it." Grissom asked as he got his own mug and filled it, he kept his back to the others in the room as he pulled up the collar of his shirt.

"Nothing." Greg choked out then took a sip of the cold water, he swallowed slowly and let the cool water slightly ease the burning in his throat.

"Good, Nick and Warrick you have a double over by the Tropicana, Greg have Doc Robbins look at your throat then you can finish your paperwork for court tomorrow." he glanced at the three men to see if they were still looking at him, but he was glad to see Nick and Warrick looking at Greg's throat, turning quickly he put the assignment slip on the table by Nicks arm then turned and walked out.

"Griss can you." Nick looked up and saw that Grissom had gone already "Never mind." he said as he got up to get another bottle of water for Greg.

Nick and Warrick headed off for their scene and left Greg to make his way to autopsy on his own, he was looking down when stepped out of the lift and bumped into another person, he looked up to find Sara looking at him.

"Greg."

"Sara."

"I know why you choked."

He paled a little "Sara I never." he didn't get to finish.

"Greg, please don't tell anyone what you saw, why don't you come over tonight before shift and we'll explain everything."

"Yeah I promise I wont say anything to anyone."

"Thank you Greg that's all we ask." she kissed him on the cheek then got into the lift and left him to get his throat seen to.

Sara went back to Gil's office and found him rummaging through his desk draws saying "It's not here, its not here."

"Gil, what are you doing."

He moved to another draw "I'm looking for the spare, you said it was here."

"I meant your office at home."

He groaned "As soon as I have finished on the insect time line I am going home to look for it." he sat down in his chair.

"We have a visitor coming round before shift tomorrow."

"Let me guess… Greg."

"Yep he saw you without your shirt on, he promised not to say anything to anyone."

"Great that's just what I need, do you think anyone else saw me."

"I don't think so, the others would have said something by now especially Cath."

"Don't even think that."

"Look why don't you lock the door, close the blinds and start the time line, I'll head home and look for the spare one." she got up and ran her hand over the object on his neck "This suits you you know."

"Don't you start, this thing is coming off as soon as I get home." he said grumpily.

"What if I want to have some fun first." she pouted.

"What with that little monster at home." he laughed as she got up and walked to the door.

"Don't forget to lock this and I'll call you in a few hours to come home okay."

"Yes I will and thank you."

"No need to thank me I know how engrossed you get in the bug cases." she laughed as she left him to his bugs.

Three hours later Gil arrived home, Greg trailing behind him. They both entered the kitchen where Sara was preparing breakfast "Morning guys." she said not turning away from the stove.

"Morning Sara." Greg said.

"Morning dear." Gil moved behind her and gently kissed her on the back of the neck.

"Mmmm, you smell of lemons."

"Yes, I had to shower again after a slight accident at work."

She turned and looked at him "What happened."

"I'll let Greg explain while I get changed." he winked at her then looked to the nervous young man, he chuckled as he left the room.

"Come on Greg spit it out." she said as she flipped the pancakes.

"It wasn't my fault, he came out of the break room just as I was throwing a homemade stink bomb at Hodges."

"Okay, why were you throwing stink bombs in the lab."

"Hodges started it, he threw one at me in the layout room so I retaliated and threw one back at him."

"But you had to make it first."

Gil entered the kitchen again "Yeah he made a good one, we had to clear out of the lab while its being cleaned, Greg there is a spare set of sweats in the bathroom and some lemons as well why don't you go get cleaned up while I talk to Sara."

"Thanks boss, I do appreciate it."

"Yeah well next time make sure you throw it at him in the parking lot."

"Yes boss." he said as he got up and went to the bathroom.

"How bad is it." she said as she placed three plates on the counter and he took over the cooking.

"The whole lab smells disgusting like a cross between the worst decomp you can imagine mixed with fresh skunk smell, three lab tech's threw up and Bobby is wearing a gas mask, and no-one knows where he got it from." he laughed.

"Where did you have the shower because you must have smelt ripe."

"I rushed to the locker room once the smell hit me, the others had to use the decom showers they set up."

"What you didn't want to shower with the other children." she giggled .

"Not while wearing this, where is the little monster by the way and did you find the key."

"He's round his friends, I thought it best he wasn't here when you got home."

"Good idea, he might have ended up with this on as his punishment." he laughed.

"Hey be nice its not his fault, the key is on your dresser , why don't you go remove that while I serve up."

"Okay I'll be back in a minute."

When he got back he sat next to Sara and across from Greg who was looking at his now bare neck "Go ahead Greg and ask." he said as he took a mouthful of his food.

"Okay, how did you end up with a dogs chock collar padlocked around your neck."

"Sara would you care to tell the young impressionably man what happened."

"With pleasure, Gil had fallen asleep on the floor while playing with Robert, being a small child Bob got bored and tried to take Bruno for a walk around the house. Bruno's choke chain and collar came off so Bob thought he would put them on Gil so he would never get lost because of the tags, well when he couldn't figure out how to put the choker on he remembered the padlock to the basement. So in flash he had got the padlock and clipped it through the collar and secured it in place, Gil then got a call from the sheriff he was able to take the normal one off but couldn't get the choke one off."

Greg was laughing his head off by the time Sara finished "Your six year old son collared you so you wouldn't get lost. Since I saw you out side the break room I have had all different thoughts running through my brain."

"And they would be."

"Everything from you joining the dominion to Sara and you being part of a bondage group."

"Mom what's a bondage group." Robert said as he came into the kitchen with one of their neighbours."

"Mrs Crammer, we were just discussing a case we are all working on." Sara said as she got up "Was he good." she led the neighbour down the hall to the front door.

"Dada what is it." Bob said as he climbed onto Gil's lap.

"Something I'll explain to you when you get older."

"How much older."

"How about when you reach thirty." he said as Greg burst out laughing.

"Greg I think its time you went home don't you."

"Oooooh mom's going to tell you off uncle Greg."

"Nah she's just telling me to go home because I have grown up things to do later."

"No fun for uncle Greg."

"Yeah no fun for me." he laughed.

Later after they had put Bob to bed they lay snuggled up together in their own bed "I'm glad you didn't tell him the real reason that Bob put the collar on me."

"Well I couldn't tell him that Bob had accidentally seen you wearing your collar a few weeks ago, then when he found Bruno's old one he thought it was yours so padlocked it on you." she laughed as she stroked the smooth leather and chain collar around his neck.

The end.

A/N: Yes I know my mind is waaaaay out there lol but I love it any way.


End file.
